Lost in a Star War
by 215Goose-215
Summary: An elite and a spartan 3 are are the first to be part of an elite duo of soldier and sanghelli. Towards the end of their first battle an enormous wormhole opens up in the middle of space sucking in the covenant ship and every one on board, the duo were the only survivors. They crash land on a planet Far Far away...
1. 1

An elite and a spartan 3 are are the first to be part of an elite duo of soldier and sanghelli. On there first mission they are tasked with bringing down a covenant frigate. Towards the end of the battle an enormous wormhole opens up in the middle of space sucking in the covenant ship and every one on board, the duo were the only survivors. They crash land on a planet Far Far away...

/

Spartan:

\- Name: Dowry-204

\- Appearance: Black spartan three armor with yellow Native American like coloration and detail.

Elite/ Sanghelli:

\- Name: Fyso'Watamee aka S-01 (Sanghelli 1)

\- Appearance: New type of sanghelli armor made of same material as spartan armor, but much more open and moveable.

Takes place after halo 3 before halo 4 for Halo; And during the clone wars for Star Wars

/

Spartan 204 woke up not to far from his sanghelli counterpart, Fyso was still knocked out and his attempts to wake him didn't work; the spartan threw the sanghelli across his pack and made his way out of the crashed ship. As far as he could tell there was no survivors besides himself and Fyso, the planet was unknown to him and the landscape was barren, sand everywhere but he could see hills and plateau in the distance; he decided this would be his best option.

/

Fyso eventually came to after about an hour of walking through this broiling hot desert, and them together walked for and hour more. Dowry's suit could keep him cool for several more days but the sanghelli's wasn't as developed and he had already started to become exhausted. By this point the hills started to look like cliffs and they knew they must be close, in the distance they could see a town ahead and many odd shaped ships comeing in and out above the towns skyline. As they approached town they were took back by so many different species of life that wandered this large town. As they traveled further into the town every creature and humanoid stared at them; a horned man with red skin and sharp teeth approached the duo speaking a language unknown to each other. When asked if he spoke English the red man just spoke more confusely in his own language, the Sanghelli's native tongue also brought a similar response. They eventually wandered into what looked like a bar.

/

The bar was being tended by what looked like a perfectly normal human, and even spoke english though he had called it something else. The spartan told him he was with the UNSC and that a covenant frigate crashed 20 miles due east. The bartender just answered with a confused, What are you talking about? Fyso eventually got out of the bar tender that he and his oddly dressed friend could find passage of this planet at the space port and that any freighter pilot would be happy to give it to you.

/

The spaceport was busy and the duo had trouble finding a pilot, they eventually found one named Dagu, he was a humanoid like being but with small horns horns forming a circle on top of his head and a tan patching skin complexion. He had told the duo with the way they were dressed they must both be in the Republic; the pair decided to agree thinking were ever they were whoever had power in these star systems would a good place to go. Both Dowry and Fyso were amazed with what the pilot called "hyperspace" it was much faster than slipspace and seemed much more effective to them. They arrived above a planet that was more city than planet, the pilot called the planet Coroscant; said it was where the capital of the republic was and were intergalactic council was located. The duo thought "Intergalactic? Then why have they never heard of them?". Coroscant was the most popluted city the pair had ever been on, and it showed; aircraft flew all around them in perfect lines almost like the inter states on earth where Spartan 204 once lived long ago. The shipped landed on a floating pad in the sky and as the Spartan and Sanghelli walked off the ship, they were introduced to two robed men caring nothing but a small metal tube at their hips. The two introduced themselves as Jedi, something neither the Spartan or Fyso had seen or heard of.

/

The Jedi introduced themselves as Anakin, the younger of the two, and Obi-Wan, around his late 30's in age. The Spartan and the Sanghelli introduced themselves as well, stating their what seemed peculiar situation. The Jedi stood dumbfounded never have heard of any UNSC, Spartans, Covenant, or any race known as Sanghelli; they didn't know what to do. Just as they were loading on to a transport speeder the driver became unbalanced with cargo in hand and slipped and fell over the edge; with lighting quick reflexes the two Jedi tapped into the force and pulled the small man back up to the platform. Fyso became enraged yelling "SORCERY!", and ignited the blade of his plasma sword and started to attack the Jedi; to both Fyso and Spartan Dawry's surprise the Jedi's metal tubes ignited into long laser swords themselves. The spartan stayed out of the fight looking after the speeder driver while the Sanghelli and the Jedi dueled. The Jedi were fast and Fyso struggled, but his rage compensated wear his speed lacked; each blow against the Jedi's lightsaber from the Fyso's sword was powerful and almost cut through the saber's blade. Eventually the Sanghelli grew tired and the Jedi used the force to restrain the massive 8 foot creature. The Jedi kept Fyso restrained until a squad of Clonetroopers came and cuffed the large being, they did not cuff Spartan 204 because they thought he didn't pose a great threat and could provide more insight and information if not restrained.

/

/

/


	2. 2

Fyso was put on a transport ship and taken to the Jedi detention facility deep within the Jedi temple. Spartan Dawry was invited to tour the massive temple while a cell for Fyso was being prepared. Dowry had never seen aesthetics such as the ones in the temple, the technology of the Jedi was in many ways superior to his own but it looked as if it was from a time before him. The Jedi had many questions for the Spartan; not knowing where he was from or what capabilities his allies possessed. Dowry was to be taken to the grandmaster and the Jedi high council. The council was set in a circular room with chairs around the edges, and towards one end sat a small green elderly creature that sat with his small cane across his lap; he had been in deep meditation until Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Spartan had walked through the doors

/

The small creature levitated out of his chair and then walked up to the 7 foot man, he introduced himself as Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. The Spartan asked Obi-Wan why the grandmaster spoke in backwards sentences; to which he simply said "You don't question his words, for they are wise." The spartan took those words to heart and decided to listen to what the Grandmaster and the council had to say. The council asked Dowry many questions, especially about his appearance and his origins; the spartan told him about the war, Earth, the Covenant, and his Sanghelli friend as well as the many other species he knew of. The spartan thought it best not to mention the Flood; it might create tension and suspect of things not true. The Jedi wanted to see the Sanghelli at once.

/

Fyso was in chains when the guards brought him into the council room, Dowry was not close with Fyso but he knew this wasn't necessary; he pleaded the Jedi take off the chains and said he wounldnt hurt nobody and if he did he would do what was necessary. As the chains fell off of Fyso he fell to his knees, then slowly got back up. The first question on everybody's mind was why he attacked the Jedi, to which Fyso told them a legend that had been passed down from Sanghelli to Sanghelli for centuries.

"Many centuries ago when Sanghelios was a peaceful world and the land was fertile and untouched by war, the leaders of our race believed it to be the age when the gods would come. Creatures with black skulls for faces ascended from the stars in their great geometric ships and almost destroyed my race with their swords of fire and there powers that went against natural forces. These creatures are known as the Hei'in Fashu or Dark Sorcerers."

The Sanghelli had been told this story every since he could remember; but to Dowry and the Jedi espaecially, this was new. All Spartans are given a crash course in Sanghelli anatomy and culture when in training and this was the first he'd ever heard of Hei'in Fashu. The Jedi knew who the Hei'in Fashu were, Sith from the distant path on one of their conquer crusades not long after they had defeated the Jedi at that very temple. Though from what Dowry had said earlier the duo had to come through a "wormwhole" or a what seamed like a Hyperspace Door; a very rare phenomena where light can travel across vast distances via disturbances, or holes, within the dark matter of space. Jedi records had indicated of technology like this that was stolen by the Sith; though to the Jedi's knowledge this technology only ever offered a one way trip.

/

The council had agreed to move Fyso to a lesser security confinement and were going to send out an expedition to find evidence of Sith presence in foreign space.


	3. 3

The adventurers consisted of Spartan Dowry-204, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the entire 501st legion. Dowry was given a DC-15A blaster rifle, being different than the projectile based weapons Dowry was used to, he had to go through a crash course on how to operate it. The Spartan was given some advanced repairs to his armor, and given the rank of captain; along with the colors to match. Though all these changes, you could see plainly he still wore different armor.

/

The adventurers set out for the planet of Coruban, the ancient homeworld of the Sith; if anything could be found about a Sith-Sanghelli connection, Coruban would be the place to look. The adventurers decided a name needed to be chosen for their group of Jedi, Clones, and a Spartan; and through brief discussion the "Joint UNSC-Galactic Republic Discovery Corp." (or JUCRDC) was founded.

/

The whole of the large republic cruiser landed on the ancient Sith world of Coruban and the JUCRDC deparched onto their adventure. The team had took a tank, several speeders, and rations to last months. The team knew next to nothing of the Sith homeworld, but they knew they would come prepared. Their set destination was the grand temple near the equator of the planet. Along the way Dowry asked many questions about the force, not quite understanding it as not being a weapon and more like a living deity, he asked why only Jedi and the sith could harness it, and why it wasn't a weapon. To all this confusion Obi-Wan and Anakin answered one unison, "an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." To this Dowry was speechless, everything he new and was taught was not at all what was real, or at least not in this galaxy he thought. The team had reached the entrance to the temple and as they began their decent into the temple's catacomb's, a massive storm of red clouds and purple lighting appeared on the horizon forcing the tank to stand by inside the temple. Half of the 501st stood guard by the tank and the other half followed Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Spartan-Captain Dowry into the catacombs of the great Sith temple. As the splintered group walked the the tunnels they saw displays, statues, and pictographs of ancient Sith and their ways; the temple was created before the Rule of Two showing the Jedi a look at when the Sith were set up in a somewhat Jedi way. As the tunnels became deeper and deeper the air became cooler and a presence became aparent to the Jedi. In the darkness two red lightsabers ignited and the light glimmered off the cloaked figure holding the cursed blades. As the Sith warrior advanced it became apparent to Dowry that this Sith was Sanghelli; and could be seen plainly by the oddly shaped head of their species. The Jedi had noticed this to and had worked Captain Rex and the other clones to turn their blasters to stun; they wanted the Sith alive for questioning. Dowry wanted in on the action, pulling out his plasma sword he attacked the Sanghelli warrior. The dark warrior had sensed this and force pushed the Spartan into the opposing wall, but this would not detour the Spartan; Dowry got back up and continued his attack. With two Jedi , a well trained spartan, and several clones attacking; the Sith Sanghelli warrior knew he could not win, he took one lightsaber and impaled himself then fell to his knees and died.


	4. 4

Obi-Wan stood over the now dead Sith Sanghelli that they encountered deep within the bowls of the sith temple; he was puzzled at the creatures last words "let the rein end". What or who's rein had to end neither Jedi knew nothing of so they turned to the Spartan. The Spartan did not know what the Sith warrior had meant by that statement but what he had deduced was how the Sanghelli had gotten here, or at least how their were even Sanghelli in this galaxy. When Dowry was forced pushed by the Sanghelli he landed against a switch of some kind, opening a door leading to some spiral stairs. The team headed down the winding stone staircase until they reached the bottom where even more questions awaited them; at the end of a large room storm a tall circular stone structure inscribed in an ancient Sith language. The structure had an uncanny resemblance to a slipspace wormhole through its exterior design, which would make sense on how the Sanghelli got here. There was one problem with the portal, it looked like it hadn't been used in centuries; it was covered in dust, dirt, and very large cobwebs. The 501st and Spartan-Captain Dowry examined the control panel of the machine and to there surprise it fired only after one switch of a button. The portal lit up in a magnificent purple glow, and to this the Spartan had to make a decision; either leave now or stay...

/

Before Dowry could finish his thought, the unmistakable hum a plasma sword ignited as well as the lower hum of a lightsaber. Behind the adventurers stood the 8 foot figure that was Fyso'Watamee, he had blood running down his naked body, a red lightsaber in one hand and a red plasma sword in the other; he looked at the group with pure red eyes-this no longer was Fyso. The Jedi were terrified as they new what Fyso had become; someone had forced the Dark side through him making him a Sith Convalgence; an entity through which the dark side flows. A convalgence never survives the ordeal and Fyso seemed to be in the later stages of decay, how he escaped and how he got here no one knew, they all knew now that Fyso was gone and the dark side remained; to this the Jedi attacked. Fyso know boasted even more agility and even faster reflexes being no longer bound to mortal stress or fatigue. Dowry was suddenly thrown through the air then suddenly saw a bright light and was knocked out. The Jedi had seen in anguish as Dowry was thrown through the air and through the portal, the Jedi and Rex jumped through but the other clones stayed to close the portal; "your sacrifice will be remembered." Obi-Wan said to the clones before he jumped through.


End file.
